The Curse of PCA
'''The Curse of PCA '''is the second Zoey 101 TV movie and is a 46 minute TV movie based on the Nickelodeon TV show, Zoey 101. It first aired on October 13, 2007. It stars Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks, Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews, Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez, Christopher Massey as Michael Barrett, and Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese. Plot The gang decide to go up to Redstone Gulch to see if the legend that Charles L. Galloway, a student of Mr. Hodes, really did go up there after being given an extremely hard exam. Lafe, an Australian short-haired "dude" (and, according to Lola, a great kisser), claims he's a good hiker, so he takes them up to the Gulch, but gets lost. While Lola goes to find Lafe after he tries chasing ducks, the gang continue to search for the Gulch until they find a shack where he died. They find Charles Galloway's dog tag and decide to leave. Logan, however, wants to prove that Galloway really was at Redstone Gulch, so he steals the tag and puts it in Zoey's backpack. Unfortunately, this angers the ghost of Galloway, who creates an electrical storm. While running from the storm, Zoey hurts her ankle. Chase takes her to the PCA nurse's office. Unfortunately, Galloway has followed them, and he turns Zoey's soup into worms and the nurse's butt into his face (Nurse: Did you just call me buttface?!). Eventually, Galloway attacks the room with full force (and, unsurprisingly, hurting Stacey Dillsen). Quinn tries using one of her Quinnventions to defeat Charles Galloway, but he only absorbs it. Finally, Logan reveals what he did and they return the necklace. They go to Mr. Hodes' Class late, meaning they'll get a zero on the exam. The night before Galloway had come into the classroom and caused a lot of damage. When the gang tries to explain what happened, Hodes declares that Galloway never went to Redstone Gulch, but these words turn out to be a mistake, since Galloway leaves his resting place to attack him. Hodes declares the exam is cancelled. Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez *Christopher Massey as Michael Barrett *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Movie Trivia *Lola's first kiss on the show is in this movie. *When Chase is looking at the old PCA yearbook, the name seen above Charles Galloway is Dan Schneider, the creator of the show. *Zoey's ankle is referred to as being broken, but it must only be sprained. If it was broken, she would not have been able to put pressure on it. *When Lola and Lafe are heading back, they are taking the wrong path. From the camera's view, Lola came from the left trail, but on their way back, they take the trail on the right. *When Lola is chasing after Lafe while he is following the ducks, there is no log in her path. But when they head back, a log appears and Lafe trips over it. *Instead of Logan taking the necklace and causing Charles Galloway to go after him and the rest of the gang, he could have just taken a picture. This would have proved the legend was true just as well as having the actual necklace would have done. *Paranormal411.com redirects to iCarly.com. *A scene where Nurse Crocker thinks Zoey called her "buttface" was cut from the airing, but on subsequent reairings, it remains. *When the PCA Nurse is watching TV, she is watching "I Love Lucy". You can hear "Ethel!", "Fred!", "Lucy!" Episode Gallery Curseofpca.PNG Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Movies